


Big Sucker

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cumshot, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Lactation, MILF, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Rimming, Titjob, Transformation, WAM, ass licking, ass worship, blowjob, food and drink play, neighbour, tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Sarah turns into a giantess and chases you down for some exceptionally scary sex. What do you do?





	Big Sucker

_This is a commissioned story from a TouchFluffyTail who has agreed to allow this story to be posted publicly. Happy reading._

 

_Fetishes: giantess, titjob, cumshot, blowjob, MILF, transformation, ass licking, tit worship, ass worship, rimming, lactation, breastfeeding, food and drink play, WAM_

 

_Tags: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, monster girl, MILF, neighbour_

 

You stood up and walked to the window. This was a part of your usual morning routine. Get up, rub eyes, scratch balls, and walk to the bathroom. After a quick trip to the bathroom for your morning routine, like brushing, taking a dump, and releasing the pressure in your bladder, you would walk to the window while eating cornflakes for looking at something to release the pressure in your balls.

You moved the curtains and looked out of the window. There she was. The woman of your dreams. The erotic ones, and maybe a few romantic ones as well.

Your next door neighbour.

She was outside in a blue crop top and blue patterned leggings which reached to her calves. You saw that her ass was right towards the window at this point. That large, heart-shaped booty which you had come to admire for years now.

She was bending over and touching her feet, sometimes holding her ankles to stretch out her hamstrings. You watched her large, round booty jiggling slightly from the effect of her exercises, feeling a familiar stirring in your pants. This was what you actually lived for, apart from your Xbox One. And the PlayStation 4 you had pre-ordered from Best Buy.

You watched as she started moving her body back up, stretching her back. She placed her hands on her waist and moved her torso from side to side, letting her jiggly ass jut out on one side. You watched as her right buttock tensed from the side bend she did towards the right. She moved back up and stood straight, jumping up and down to release the tension in her muscles. As she did, her butt bounced up and down. It was better than watching those slutty Instagram models twerking for the likes or taking off their bras yet cupping their tits instantly to tease you. This woman was reputed to be a ‘yes or no’ type, the one who wouldn't lead you on once she had made a decision to sleep with you or get into a relationship. She hadn't had that many yet, and was apparently recently divorced. You hadn't had the courage to ask her, but you'd heard enough from her friends and the whispered rumours around the neighbourhood. 

You watched as she bent to the left, her left buttock tensing this time. It was so firm and juicy, and even after these few weeks of seeing her out on her patio, you wanted to sink your teeth into it and leave so many love bites on her ass that anyone else who pulled her yoga pants down would disappear on seeing this claim of ownership. It was just too delicious to resist. You watched her stand back up and bend her knees, pushing her big ass out towards you and the rest of the world. You wondered if she wasn't wearing a thong, since you couldn't see any outline through those pants. She started lowering her ass to the ground, stopping when her thighs were parallel to it. You watched her pants stretch out even more, the contour and shape of her booty highlighted perfectly by those elastic leggings. Her ass was all there in front of you in its juicy, curved glory. You wondered if anyone else had grabbed it, perhaps even randomly when she went out for a jog. As she stood back up and began her morning routine, lifting up on of her legs while bending her knees again for a one-legged squat, your mind wandered into thoughts of her doing different things. You thought of her going out for a jog once more, but this time, you were jogging with her backwards, holding up a camera to her beautiful face. She had her long, blonde hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, and would throw it back over her shoulder while it was bouncing along with her body. You brought the camera down to her breasts, seeing the large expanse of cleavage exposed by her low-cut crop top. Her huge, 36DD breasts bounced like soft marshmallows, making a tasty valley of flesh down below where her crop top was holding her boobs close together, and the way her soft breasts were peeping over the top of her bra gave you a rock-hard boner as she moved forwards. You brought the camera down to her smooth, flat stomach with slightly defined muscles, seeing how her belly button undulated with her movements. You could just imagine kneeling before her fresh out of the shower, naked and completely shaved. You would slip the towel down as she released it from her hands, moving it off her breasts and exposing her stomach. Her hairless vulva would be right before you, glistening with the wetness of months of pent-up desire. You leaned forward to kiss it gently, licking around her soft petals as if they were the most delicious treat you had ever tasted. You stuck your tongue right inside that sweet muff, exploring it thoroughly, and then pulled out. Looking up into her eyes, you started kissing upwards, moaning quietly as you moved your lips to her flat stomach, kissing around her navel. You lifted yourself up on your knees and dipped your tongue inside her belly button, making a few slurping noises for dramatic effect. She giggled as you licked out her navel, wrapping your arms firmly around her waist. You brought them down to her ass, grabbing each firm, taut cheek in your hands and squeezing hard. Her ass cheeks resisted your fingers after a while, the doughy flesh sinking inwards at the grasp of your probing fingers until you encountered the muscle she had put on it with regular workouts. You brought your face a little lower again, wanting to savour the scent of her sweet petals once more. Her wet slit left a small trail of juices across your nose and mouth. You stuck out your tongue and licked it off, then started to rub it into your skin in a sort of reverse facial. The taste and scent of her musk was overpowering. Feeling a raging boner starting to grow in your pants, you grabbed her firm ass once more and shoved your face deep inside her cunt. You opened her legs and nuzzled your nose inside her pussy as if it was the fountain of life. Maybe it would actually become one due to all those months (years?) of pent-up lust. You wanted to drink from her fountain of youth for the rest of your life, and maybe even be suckled by her sometimes. Maybe not like your mom did, but surely a little breastfeeding roleplay wouldn't hurt, right?

You were snapped out from your mental porn by the blaring of your alarm. Turning around, you grabbed your phone, looking at the screen. The screen showed ‘Time to move — you’ll be late for office as usual for staring at that MILF’s ass’.

Sure, it was a long description of the alarm you’d set. But it generally snapped you out of your ass-filled haze to get a move on and put on your office gear.

You stumbled to your room as if you were drunk, almost tripping over some wires in your power strip and the coffee table. You were in perfectly good health, but the problem was that like any testosterone-fuelled male’s brain, you would get punch-drunk more than was necessary for normal functioning just on seeing the tight business suits some of your coworkers wore. It felt like they were painted on, or perhaps they never came to office in underwear. You weren't particularly interested in them, but a quick romp or two in the office bathroom would have enabled you to have a clearer two heads for finishing those damn Excel sheets. It still felt wrong in a weird way, like you had wanted to save yourself for this gorgeous woman and allow her to take you away to exotic places only her body knew about. You had your fair share of escapades with young teens in garden sheds and the bushes near the sidewalk, and of course she must have had her own secret mishmashing of genitalia inside and outside her two marriages. But that was what made it more alluring. The things you could show her which those men didn’t, hence leading to their divorces — or how she could play with your body and bring you to the heights of ecstasy without instant climaxes — would all be worth the waiting the two of you had done all these years. Including the time before she moved in.

You took your best shirt out of the wardrobe, fumbling with the buttons as you dreamed of pulling up her crop top to see the lacy white bra underneath. Or perhaps no bra. Her big titties would bounce, the size of beach balls, right in your face. She would pull you in to nuzzle them like a child, and as your face pressed into those soft orbs, you would rub yourself into them, feeling how pliant and supportive they were. Your arms around her waist once more, your tongue out to taste her sweat and maybe some ice cream from her tits, feeling how firm yet yielding her ass cheeks were …

As your alarm went off snooze and rang once more, you were jerked out from your reverie. You swiped right on the alarm’s notification, and then tossed your phone on the counter. You put on your shirt, hoping she would notice. Good threads would mean good breeding and sophistication, or so you hoped. You groped your way through the pants you had, finally selecting a striped one in black. It might be good to go to office and have a random babe all over you. Jealousy was a motivating factor, right? Well, you would be sure to find out today or thereabouts.

You grabbed your phone off the counter and walked to the door. You took your keys, wallet, and a couple of slices of toast left on your table. You took a bite out of them as you walked out of the door. It was time to see what you could finish at work today, apart from —  
‘Hello there, neighbour,’ purred a voice you knew all too well, causing you to freeze in your tracks.

You turned around, nice and slow. No sudden movements, she could be roleplaying in a cop uniform …

Your neighbour stood there, hands on her hips, her blonde hair flowing out behind her. You stood still, staring at her. You could almost feel the aura of sex radiating from her. It was as if she had been reading each and every one of your thoughts about her, and was ready to confront you for it.

You stood there dumbly as she walked over to you, her hands still on those shapely hips. You had never seen them up close like this. They looked so juicy and curvy, like the butt you had been dreaming of on your face. You wondered if she would knock you to the ground and sit on your face while the rest of the neighbourhood looked on jealously, but of course it wouldn't be quite that simple.

‘So cute,’ she whispered, reaching out her hand to brush against your cheek. You closed your eyes and savoured the sensation of her slender fingers on your face. ‘You look a lot better from close up, you know.’

You opened your eyes to see her pressed up against you, just like that. Her huge breasts were squishing against your face, although with breathing room. Her pants were pressed up against your semi boner, much to your embarrassment. You tried to move away, but her hands gripped your behind tightly. You realised that your own hands were caressing her hips, running up and down the smooth skin of her sides. You were both embarrassed and aroused as you realised that, but deep down, you didn't actually care that much. Her body felt warm and comforting to be against, and you were copping a feel of the chick you had lusted after for too long. You wanted to milk this opportunity thoroughly, but you had the normal butterflies in your stomach and chest from finally getting so close to a woman who had haunted your dreams forever. She felt erotic and caring all at once, a kind of combination you wouldn't find in your parents. Her blue eyes were looking into yours, reading every little dirty thought you had in there, while her hands were roaming your body in places you wouldn't have dared to touch her without knowing if she was actually interesting in you. This was really hard to fathom. Was she actually, possibly into —

‘My eyes are up here,’ she teased, raising a long index finger to lift your chin towards her eyes. You had your gaze buried in those luscious boobies. ‘And I think you owe me something for staring at me through your window for weeks and not doing anything about it.’

Your jaw dropped. How the fuck could she have known? ‘I-I’m sorry, why do you think —’

‘Oh, please,’ she said, taking your body into her arms and pushing you more firmly against her. ‘You know what I mean. I’ve seen your face peeping out of your window at around this time each day, hoping to catch a glimpse of me in these tight spats.’ She wiggled her hips erotically against you. ‘The way your curtains move aside at the moment I’m out of the house, and then slowly close back up again when I’ve gone.’ She gave your ass a little slap. ‘And the way you look when you walk out to your car, hot and blushing like a cute schoolboy.’ Another grope of your vulnerable ass. ‘I take my own time watching you adjust your pants several times when you’re about to sit, and before driving out of here. It’s so much fun to think of teasing you like this. It’s like I own you or something. Not you per se, but your thoughts. Isn't that right?’

‘Sarah, that’s not —’ you were cut off by a gentle squeeze on your crotch. You looked down to see her hand on it. You swallowed hard and looked up at her, wondering why she was being so forward, but she wasn't looking at you.

‘Mmmm, nice and juicy,’ she whispered, giving it another squeeze. 'I may have to try this out tonight — um, sometime.’ She looked up at you and gave you a sexy wink. ‘Now, about what you owe me for staring at me — and don't deny it, or I’ll have to punish you later — I’d like you to meet me tonight at my place for some coffee. Don’t dress up, pretty boy.’

She squeezed your crotch once more and turned around, walking back home. Her ass and hips swayed around in her pants, arresting your attention towards them once more. When she reached the door, she deliberately put on a show of swinging her hips to give her ass more volume like a Victoria’s Secret model. She turned around and looked over her shoulder, giving you a look which would've made you spurt your pants if you were a teenager. Her smouldering eyes looked into yours, and that sultry wink came once more. Oh God, you could've cum all over the place right then. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards your car, then walked inside her house. The door closed slowly, a sexy, suggestive smile on her face the last view you had of her before it vanished.

You shook your head and whirled around, jogging to your car. Dammit, you'd be late again. And you'd arrive to office with a huge boner begging to be noticed. Could things go any better? 

At least you had the memory of her touch on you to carry you through the day.

**********************

After an unusually good day at the office, where you came close to making out with your coworker’s friend’s sister in the janitor’s closet, you drove back home and parked in the driveway, humming happily. Shame the janitor came at the wrong moment and was banging around on the door since he really needed his cleaning tools, but whatever. You had a coffee meeting. And at least you got in a few kisses with groping of some fat booty cheeks for the memories. You could always smash later for sure.

You got out of your car and walked over to your home. You groped in your pockets for your keys. Where were they? You went into panic mode as you shoved your hands into the front, back, and side pockets. Nothing. You walked back to your car and looked at the dashboard. Thank God, there they were. You opened your car again, grabbed them, and stuffed them into your pocket. Time to kick back and enjoy a cool beer with some chips.

‘Forgetting something?’ came a familiar voice from your right. You blinked, then, as the memories of that morning returned to your head, you turned around. 

Sarah was standing in her doorway, her head and shoulders extending out from behind the door. You couldn't see any other part of her. She waved to you, and you waved back, a slight smile spreading across your face. You had almost forgotten about her invitation because of your boss stroking her hair while talking to you about promotional prospects, and all those coworker asses you grabbed as a victory celebration.

‘You do remember my invite, don't you?’ she asked, playfully curling her finger inwards at you. ‘I have something you don't want to miss. I know you're probably a little tired, and I won't stress you out by discussing my boring day and work and how everyone hogged the bench press when I was at the gym. I have much more relaxing things on my mind. Up for it?’

She gave you her most inviting smile as she said that, once which had probably worked when getting someone to propose to her or fix her cabinets. You had been asked for those by women who weren't your mother or sister, and it had left you a little wary. But everyone did talk about her caring nature apart from being sexy to those she was interested in, so surely it wasn't all fake?

‘Come on,’ she said, her seductive tone tempting you to drop your plan to just sit around for the night and guzzle down a six-pack of liquor. ‘I've got candles and wine we can sip and burn until we have to grope for each other in the dark, you might find it more tempting than video games. Or anything else you had planned for tonight.’ She withdrew from the door, giving you a final come-hither gesture.

You felt yourself cave in at her words and walked over to her, brushing your hair back. You stepped on her porch, holding the bottle of champagne you had planned to have with dinner in one hand. You opened her door and stepped inside, avoiding the threshold. You looked around for her.

'I'm over here,’ came her voice from the right. You adjusted your tie and collar button, walking towards what appeared to be the dining room. You stepped in and looked around — and were left staring dumbfounded at the sight in front of you.

Sarah stood there completely naked in front of you, holding handcuffs and a blindfold. She gave you a wide grin at your stunned reaction, your hands almost rising to cover your mouth. You moved them to your lips at the last second, brushing across them. You opened your mouth, but no sound came out. 

‘Cat got your tongue?’ she said, walking towards you holding her implements. ‘I did tell you not to dress up, remember? I think we need to put that into practice. I’m already naked just for you, and I want to see you too. Strip, please.’

You instinctively put your hands over your crotch, making Sarah giggle and lean her head back in a cute laugh which you would normally get mad at.

‘Come on, dear, I don’t bite,’ she said, dropping the blindfold. ‘I’m a normal woman, and I have needs. I already told you I thought you were cute, and I stand by it. Don't you think you could help me out for now?’

You took down your belt and tossed it aside, but hesitated at your pants. Sarah reached forwards and started unbuttoning your shirt, smiling at you reassuringly. Her fingers brushed your bare chest as she pulled the halves of your shirt open. With one flick of her fingers, your trouser buckles came undone and they fell to the floor. You stood there in your briefs, a half-active hardon showing through it. Sarah’s eyes dropped to your bulge. The smile which appeared on her face as she saw it was almost startling, like she was about to gobble it up. Perhaps there was some truth to her being horny and unsatisfied since the divorce. It was annoying having to transition from regular action to none.

'Nice and big,’ she whispered, bringing your underwear to your knees as she looked at your hardening member. She licked her hot pink lips and looked up at you. ‘If there’s one thing I’ve needed since I got a raise last week, it’s a raise I can only get from a man. You’re packing some heat, darling.’

You chuckled at her joke, forgetting how embarrassed you felt. She was good at making people feel at ease before long. Score. You helped her take down your briefs, stepping out of them, and tossed them over your head. She leaned forwards and embraced your naked body with hers, your bare skin rubbing all over her tits, stomach, thighs, and your hands all over that wonderful naked ass of hers again. You couldn't wait to have your nose buried in it once more.

‘But before we go on, I think we need something in our stomachs,’ she whispered. ‘Or on our stomachs … what do you think, darling?’ She reached over your shoulder to the table and grabbed the champagne. A flick of her thumb later, the cork popped off and flew across the room. You picked up one of the champagne glasses on the table, but she tilted the bottle over herself. Fizzing, foamy liquid spilled out of its neck on her firm tits, making a river down to her stomach. She grabbed your head and pushed it into her foamy tits, smiling lewdly at you. ‘Do you think you can get this before it reaches my wet little box, honey? I’ll let you lick it off any part of me soon.’

You didn't have much choice with your face brushing against those naked tits fizzing with foam, so you got to work. You stuck your tongue out and ran them over every single inch of those glorious titties, moaning as you tasted the alcohol on them. Her corresponding moans as you licked her hard nipples were enough feedback. You sucked them clean, then moved down to the smooth skin of her toned stomach. You licked it all over as well, cleaning it of champagne. You slurped up some which was pooling in her belly button, just like you had imagined cleaning her of sweat in the morning. The last move was her pussy, although some of the fizzy liquid had already leaked down to it and was pooling on the floor. You used your tongue to lick up the remnants of champagne from her pussy, even exploring the insides of her wet box with both the tip and length of your tongue. Her long moans and repeated shudders told you that she was longing for this as much as you.

Just as you were done cleaning her pussy, she tilted it over herself and let some more splash down her stomach. It flowed into your mouth after rolling off her tummy and making a little delta on her pussy. She held your cheeks open with gentle fingers, feeding you a stream of cool booze which had made contact with her royal pussy you had wanted to touch, taste, finger, and lick for hours for so long. You closed your eyes while enjoying the taste of champagne mixed with her feminine juices. Apart from licking her directly and getting to fuck her brains out later, what could be better?

She handed you the bottle after a couple of minutes and turned around, showing you her large, round, perfect bubblebutt. You stared at it in fascination, seeing it in all its glory after just groping it through some irritating yoga pants this morning. It was so smooth, clean and milky-white, you wanted to tell her ass to be your plate which you could lick clean each and every day of chocolate, ketchup, wine, and any other condiments you could think of. You spanked it a couple of times, watching her cheeks jiggle. You leaned forward and planted two gentle kisses on each cheek in the middle, then raised the bottle over her ass. You splashed some champagne on her ass, leaning forwards again and catching most of it in your mouth before it touched the floor. You positioned yourself below her smooth ass crack and drank up a few mouthfuls of alcohol flowing down from it. You placed the bottle down and grabbed her firm ass, your cock now at full strength and rising with excitement. You kissed her ass cheeks again, and then plunged your face into them for real this time. You started licking all over her ass, kissing some spots as you cleaned the champagne from it. You pushed your tongue between her cheeks, slurping up what you could find between them. You kissed and licked around her small, tight asshole, wishing you were deep inside it and pumping it full of your boiling cum. You moved your head out of her ass to lick all over those soft, plump cheeks. They looked so sexy with or without champagne covering them. You knew you just wanted a taste of that divine ass.

Just as you were done tasting her booty, Sarah took some cheesecake from a plate on the table and put it into her mouth, smiling at you. She took another large piece and offered it to you. Eager as you were to have any part of her body in your mouth, you dove forward and ate it whole. You sucked her fingers clean enthusiastically, making sure you took each finger into your mouth up to the knuckle. You didn't care if it was weird, you just had to have every part of her. You took some of the cake and placed it on her ass, then opened your mouth wide enough to eat it all of in one morsel. You licked the last few bits of frosting from her ass, then got lost in it once more, licking each one of her cheeks with some slurping sounds. Laughing at your enthusiasm, Sarah took even more cake and placed it on her boobs, covering the nipples and part of her teat. It took you a couple of minutes to eat the cake on her tits and spit-shine them to perfection with your tongue. You smiled up at her like a puppy as you licked the last pieces from her left nipple. She patted you on the head and fed you more cake, eating just a couple of smaller pieces while she fed you the remaining four. It was a little too generous of her, but you chose not to complain. You didn't get to chow down whatever you wanted because of dietary restrictions, you could always work off the extra calories while fucking.

Sarah stood up and lifted you into her arms, giggling as she swung you around. You nested your head into her arms and hugged her, leaving a few soft kisses on her cheek.

‘So, shall we go on to my bedroom?’ she whispered, lifting you in a princess carry as if you were a kid. You were surprised at what had happened. Surely she wasn't that large when you came in. Odd. Maybe you just hadn't noticed how her height compared to yours. You had pressed your face into her tits when she met you in the morning, right?

Sarah carried you to the bedroom, cooing to you about how cute and tiny you looked. You looked at her in bewilderment and checked your surroundings to see what she meant. The door frame did look a little large, and you could swear the bed she was holding you over was large enough for six people. Maybe she secretly had people over for orgies and gangbangs? There was no other explanation. Why would anyone sleep alone in such a huge bed?

‘Ah,’ said Sarah. ‘I’d say you were the perfect size now — almost what I wanted, but you need to be around one.’ You heard her voice appear to be a little deeper than usual, as well as louder.

‘Sarah,’ you say, feeling the world spin a little, ‘aren't you talking a little louder than normal?’

Sarah just grins. ‘Are you sure?’ she said. ‘Don’t you feel a little smaller that you were? If you remember, your face would fit into my breasts as a pillow. Can you do even that now?’

She lifted you up as if you were a baby and cradled you to her bosom. You stared at her in shock. She had definitely grown by magic or something. This was so dumb. You couldn't believe she had played some trick on you. Seriously, fuck it. Were all girls like this? You had been genuinely interested in her, not just for the romping, but in other ways too. And yet she used it to stab you in the back for one of her own perverse jokes. You couldn't have this, it was ridiculous. You prepared to get out of her arms and walk out after putting on your clothes.

You struggled to get out of Sarah’s arms, but to your shock, you couldn't move at all. Looking up at her, you were horrified at the sight. Sarah had definitely grown. The ceiling had expanded to seemingly reach the skies. She was standing up straight, which would not have been possible if her house had been the same height. She looked to be at least twenty feet tall and growing. What the hell was going on?

‘Sarah?’ you asked fearfully. ‘What happened?’

Sarah’s huge grin when she had been normal sized was so big now, it seemed she wanted to eat you up. Her white, even teeth flashed at you like knives.

‘Remember the cheesecake, Joe?’ she asked, reaching out to rub a finger in the plate where it had been. She licked the last bits of frosting from her fingers, closing her eyes to enjoy it. She looked back down at you. ‘It was a special potion I got from my Aunt Iggy. It shrinks men and makes women grow to accommodate size fetishes. So not only have I grown, but you've shrunk too. You're about a foot tall now, dearie. How does it feel?’

You stared up at the enormous blonde woman towering over you. If you weren't a normally calm person, you would have shit or pissed yourself already. You didn't know if you could handle this. You didn't have a problem with a woman taller than you, but one who could step on you and squish you into mush? You didn't have to put up with that crap. It was too dangerous.

‘Sorry, Sarah,’ you said. She had released you now, and you were taking your tiny legs off the bed, getting ready to leave. ‘But it’s not child’s play, and even if I liked this game, it could really hurt me. I think I should leave.’

You looked down at the floor. It was a very steep drop, though, and you might break a few bones falling from such a height when you were a foot tall. Sarah, on the other hand, was growing even more. However, having participated in the athletics club at school, you had an idea of how to fall in pole vaults without hurting yourself. You dropped off the edge of the bed, and rolled with it just as your feet reached the ground. You came up standing without any injuries. Thank God for foresight, or you would've dismissed the club as a joke. You started walking away towards the door. 

Actually, you couldn't see any damn door. Everything was too big to discern at this size. The house was now looking like a fortress. You couldn’t find a proper way out. You looked around to see a familiar painted rectangle, which would be the door. Nothing. You looked around harder, desperately searching for a way out, but there was none.

‘Going somewhere?’ said a thunderous voice. You squeaked in fear as you turned around. A terrifying sight met your eyes. 

Sarah was towering over you like a skyscraper, a mad grin on her face as she looked down at you. She looked like a beautiful naked goddess, but the arms akimbo pose she had as well as her expression told you that you were most likely in trouble. 

You turned around and started running blindly in a random direction, fearing for your life. She looked ready to step on you for no reason at all. You could just find a midget or someone else to play around with, since you’d rather be alive and a shrunken man than a giantess’s toy and squished to death. Or always in danger of that.

‘Come out, come out, wherever you are,’ Sarah taunted, walking after you, much to your chagrin.

You started sweating as you ran for what you hoped was the door, Sarah’s large feet pounding after you. It was really tiring for you, but easy for her with her larger feet, longer legs, and wide stride. Was this what it felt like being a beetle or ant? So tiny, insignificant, and unworthy of attention, except when you were crushed like a bug by a giant human foot? If you ever got out of this alive, you swore to yourself that you would take more care of the ants and beetles scurrying around minding their own business below you. You would never take them for granted again and step on one just because you could. Maybe you had become more empathetic towards them, surely God would not be so cruel as to —

You were swept off your feet unexpectedly by two delicate yet strong fingers, holding you gently up in the air. You squealed and kicked around helplessly, trying to get away from them. You were turned around and held up by both your hands. Sarah’s large hands were holding yours with just two fingers each. She had grown around twenty times in size and probably become a hundred times stronger. You froze, paralysed with fear at the thought of her harming you. You were probably lucky not to have eaten much or drunk in a while since you weren't leaking all over yourself. 

‘Bad boy,’ taunted Sarah, that wide grin never leaving her face. ‘You tried to run away from me when you knew you never had the chance? I’ll just have to punish you good for that. Prepare to feel some pain, you naughty little boy.’

You paled in fear and started stuttering, trying to clasp your hands in front of you, forgetting that Sarah was holding them. Since that manoeuvre failed, you started begging her for mercy, saying that one little brush against her would hurt you so badly that you'd be maimed for life or killed, and you didn't want to die so young. You begged her to be gentle with your tiny body, since you had tried to pleasure her with your tongue and you hadn’t been pushy or annoying to her. You didn't want to be offed so soon and if only she would bring you back to normal size, you would be her sex slave for as long as she needed one. You would find it much easier to please any part of her body, including that juicy pussy, luscious ass, and enormous, soft breasts of hers as well as her neck, back, spine, and whatever erogenous zones she had. You promised to learn the other ones which she might have as an individual so she would be thoroughly satisfied and exhausted when going to bed every night. You were so busy with explaining yourself, however, that you didn't notice she was shaking her head and smiling gently at you, as if you were overreacting.

‘Joe, darling,’ she said, lifting her bicep to mop her forehead and causing your tiny body to shake around as if in a tornado, ‘why do you think I would harm you? I've found you both cute and sexy for a long time, and I fully intend to use you as a sex toy. But first, your punishment.’

She turned you over and let your body lean over her enormous index finger. Your ass was completely exposed to her. She lifted you up as you dangled precariously from her finger, trembling and begging her to be careful before you broke all your bones in a fall. She brought you close to her eyes, the blue spheres of her vision shining with lust and depravity. She brought her other index finger close to you ass, lifting it up and lining it with your cheeks. She brought her finger down on your ass, giving it what would be a light spank for a normal-sized human, but which felt like a proper spanking which naughty children get from their parents or teachers with your size. Well, she was definitely teaching you how to be a toy.

You cried out in pain and some pleasure, your cock hardening as it pressed up against her finger. She lifted you up further and stared at your dick. You were leaking precum and almost ready to burst. Her perverse smile never faltered as she spanked you again, her finger making your buttocks tense and quiver in fear of how hard she would hit you. She did not hit you hard enough for permanent damage, but the spanking was certainly designed to ensure that you would never think of disobeying her again. She kept lifting her finger and bringing it down on your ass, turning it a beautiful shade of red and leaving you a whimpering mess.

A few minutes later, she stopped spanking you and took you by the arms again while walking back to the bedroom. She put you down on the bed, smiling at you in amusement as you wriggled around on the sheets. Your ass was still burning from her punishment, but your cock was so hard it could’ve driven hole in cement. You were almost ready to blow your load. You let out a small, childlike whimper as she brought a long fingernail to your cock tip and prodded it. Some more precum leaked out of you and flowed down to your balls. She snaked out her long tongue and licked it, smiling at you teasingly as she dipped her hands in a second cheesecake.

‘Well, just so you know, I really like to suck cock,’ she said, looking down at your own. You gave a slight groan as she dragged her taste buds across it again. ‘This little cock of yours will be hard to reach or see, though, so …’

She reached down and began rubbing the cheesecake on your cock. To your shock, it started magically growing larger, extending out of your body like a battering ram. You gaped at her as she stroked your dick, getting it harder as well as larger at the same time. Your cock was covered in bits of frosting and chocolate as she prepared it for a proper sucking. Her hands caressed your balls, turning them into watermelons, then wrecking ball sized equipment. She smiled at your amazement.

‘The cheesecake can make things bigger or smaller on my command, too,’ she said, running a hand through her hair as she stared at your thirty-foot long snake. She herself must have crossed a hundred feet in height. ‘And now … it’s time to deepthroat this, baby.’

She leaned forwards and kissed the helmet of your cock. You let out a throaty moan, pushing your tiny hips up to help her out. She licked all along your shaft up and down, multiple times, leaving warm saliva all over you. You let out a frustrated grunt, pushing your hips forwards and backwards in a desperate attempt to fuck her mouth. Your hips and body weren’t proportionate to your cock, however, so it was futile.

‘Sorry, darling, but I control your cock now,’ whispered Sarah. ‘Oh, the things I could do to you as you’re begging to cum …’ Her voice trailed off, and her hand drifted between her legs. With a wet squish, her enormous fingers entered her wet, warm pussy, and she started pushing them in and out of her cunt with continuous schlick-schlick sounds. She moved down to your glans, taking it in her mouth as she frigged herself to a powerful orgasm. 

She sucked on your cock tip for a while, smiling down at you as you lay there helplessly praying she would let you orgasm when you reached the climax. She allowed the head to stay in her mouth while taunting you about what you wanted. She put out her tongue and gently licked all around it, tasting every inch of your hard meat. After licking up and down your shaft, she opened her mouth wide, using her hands to stretch out her lips. She took the whole length of your cock down into her throat. Her head bobbed up and down, gargling sounds escaping her mouth as she swallowed your meat. She sucked your dick like a pro, never gagging or choking, but by shaking her head from side to side and making porn star gurgling noises while ensuring your cock stayed wet and ready with spit.

Sarah looked down into your eyes and gave you a wicked, perverse smile, making your cock pulse in her throat madly. She reached down with both hands to stimulate you further. One of her hands cradled your balls gently, massaging them to increase the cum you were producing. The other wrapped around your shaft like a soft, wet hole, making you twitch. Blowjobs were epic, but the way this MILF did them would blow both your minds at once. She moved her head up and down further, her nose pressing into your pubis and your balls hitting her chin. She was now deepthroating you better than any paid prostitute would. She stuck out her tongue and began licking your balls, her saliva bathing them tenderly. She took your cock out of her mouth to suck on your balls, swishing them around her mouth before releasing them and moving on to the second ball or kissing the thick helmet of your cock. She also licked any precum out of your cock tip, making sure to swish it around her mouth too before swallowing.

It didn't take long for you to cave in to such a good blowjob. Hot, thick loads of cum rushed up your shaft and exploded out of your cumslit into her mouth. The flavour of the loads was enhanced by the cheesecake, as was the amount. Your balls were so swollen with need now that five fitness trainers couldn't drain you. You cried out and bucked your hips, shoving your hard cock up her warm, slippery throat. 

However, when you stopped cumming, she didn't stop jerking or sucking. Her hands kept moving up and down your shaft even after the last spurts of hot cum went down her throat after swallowing. She lowered her head to your cock, sucking and licking on the glans and shaft, moaning eagerly as if she was in heat. She mumbled, ‘What a fat, delicious cock full of thousands of loads’ around your member before collapsing into giggling and harder, focused sucking. Her head bobbed up and down, and your cock hardened into a steel bar, ready to impale anything moving. You felt your consciousness starting to ebb a little, and grabbed on to her before you collapsed. You bucked your hips a little slower than before. Soon, a second rush of cum exploded out of your shaft, staining her large mouth completely white. She chewed on the second load and swallowed it all as well, keeping her mouth on your dick all the time. She started sucking you off a third time, jerking you like mad to ensure you didn’t get soft and make her lose her warm meals of jizz. You soon started cumming in her mouth a third, fourth, and fifth time, before losing consciousness.

**EDIT:-**  
  
You gave a groan of pleasure as she stuffed her cheeks full of your cock, slurping up the residual semen from your urethra. You felt her throat and mouth widen a little, giving your cock more room for a little extra tongue action. Her tongue slid across the skin of your glans, moving from the sensitive spot under it towards the bottom. She resumed licking your balls, moving them around delicately in her mouth like they were little eggs which needed gentle handling lest they broke. She lifted you up by your legs, her blue eyes smiling down at you in a way her mouth couldn't yet because it was full of hard, thick cock. She placed her hands below your ass so that you wouldn't fall and continued moving her head up and down on your shaft. Slurping, sucking sounds filled the room and your ears, seemingly louder because of your diminutive size. You felt her mouth become a little more roomy once more. Before you could ponder over that, her wonderful tongue enveloped your cock once more. She swirled her tongue round your dick starting from the tip. It went round and round your cock in a spiral, looking a bit like a swirly ice cream cone. Her tongue tip tickled the base of your shaft. She started moving her head up and down, her tongue tugging on your cock like a hand. You were almost lifted off the bed with her strength and the blowjob technique. She bobbed her head back and forth, sucking on your hardening cock like a tasty, fruity lollipop. The front of your cock was suddenly exposed to cool air. She frowned, loosening the part of her tongue towards the back which had gone slack. After making her tongue straight, she pushed her head forwards and gulped down your member completely, using the first twenty feet of her huge tongue to lick every part of your boner. ‘I think the cheesecake’s effect is wearing off, darling,’ said Sarah, as your cock suddenly shrank another five inches or so. The part of her tongue which had been holding the lost five inches loosened once more. She smiled as best as she could with her tongue hanging out. You felt your cock shrinking once more. She pushed her nose against your pubis, making strange gargling sounds with her mouth. ‘Your cock should be back to normal in a while.’ She giggled and stroked your balls with both hands. ‘Well, normal for a little boy being sucked off by Mommy. Are you ready?’ Before you could respond, she cradled you gently in her huge arms. Supporting your buttocks, she held her head still while using her tongue to caress every inch of your dick. Your dong still remained harder than diamonds, but it was definitely shrinking now. You could feel it growing smaller and smaller in her mouth. She didn’t stop sucking on you though. When your cock became around fifteen inches, she let go of her little spiral monument on it and began to suck it normally, struggling to stuff her enormous cheeks with that shrinking member. She even had to adjust her mouth size to fit around you. You felt yourself coming closer to her as your cock kept shrinking and she kept sucking away on you. She began to slurp on you again like a noodle. Your cock began to shrink further, deflating while retaining its hardness. Fifteen inches, ten inches, and then its normal size. She kept sucking away until you were drawn up between her lips, sucking your entire lower half into herself. Her tongue wiggled around your toes, licking around them as well as your soles. You started giggling as the projections on her tongue tickled you, squirming around in her mouth. She was very careful not to bite down or hurt you, but you couldn't help feeling a little fearful that she could swallow you whole. Her tongue started to lick around your thighs, moving up to your ass. Finally, she got the tip of her tongue to lap along your hard shaft, and you exploded everywhere in her mouth. Her large tongue became stained white with your huge volume of semen, thanks to the magic in the cheesecake. You kept ejaculating all over her tongue and filling up her mouth, staining even her tonsils. She kept sucking away on your body, tickling your feet and toes while making you laugh uncontrollably. Just as your last spurts of cum exploded out inside her mouth, she took your body out of her mouth, dripping in saliva, and laid you down in her hands, rocking you back and forth to sleep. The endless ejaculations which had wracked your body made you drift off from exhaustion. 

************************

You woke up feeling extremely thirsty. You just had to drink something. You tried to crawl over to the nightstand, but it seemed like a huge bed you were in. What was going —

Of course. Sarah. That devious MILF. She had shrunk you, played with you, and would squish you with how she was growing. You looked around and sighed. You hadn't grown up yet. The effects of the cheesecake were still there.

‘It’s permanent, dear,’ said a familiar voice. You turned around and saw what you expected.

Sarah was sitting there calmly on the expanded bed, looking down at you with those beautiful blue eyes you had learned could be naughtier than a school prankster bursting crackers in the bathrooms. She was still as huge as ever, maybe even bigger.

‘There’s no going back once that cake is eaten,’ she said, lifting you up and putting you between her breasts. ‘It’s just you and me here, darling. We might as well make good use of it.’

You couldn't even turned around to glare at her. You were too tightly wedged between her massive tits. They were big enough to hold you in like pillows.

Also, your cock was back to normal. Looked like the effect of the cake while she was exercising her willpower was to make it the right size for her to suck while you were small, and give you multiple orgasms. She had drained you more than necessary, though.

‘Thirsty?’ she asked, noticing you licking your dry lips. She gently pushed your head down to suck on her teat. ‘It’s okay, I took a lactation potion as well. You’ll have the complete food whenever you want in two attractive containers here holding you. You won’t have to go anywhere again, I won't even let you! You’ll remain between my breasts forever whenever I have to go outside, and when we’re back at home, I’ll take you out from here and play with you. Wouldn't you like that?’

You snorted in impatience and struggled a little, trying to wedge yourself out from between her tits. They didn't budge.

‘Awwww, come on,’ said Sarah, using an index finger to stroke your hair. ‘It won't be that bad. I won't ever hurt you, I just wanted a little toy to play with. My own personal vibrator and dildo. If you're very good to me, I'll be sure to stuff you up my pussy and ass to see what it feels like. I’ve heard lots of you who like giantesses are happy to be used as dildos or anal beads, isn’t it? Let’s find out.’

You gulped. If she shoved you up her pussy or asshole and started squeezing her pussy or anal muscles here, you’d be crushed for sure. Before you could object, she lifted her teat and placed your mouth close to it.

‘Drink,’ she said.

You leaned down and affixed your mouth to her nipple. You started sucking gently. Rich, sweet milk rushed into your mouth. Your eyes widened in surprise as you drank deeply from her. It was quite cool and nutritious. You kept sucking away at her breast until it was empty, and then turned to the other one to suck away at it. You kept doing this for several minutes, sucking her milk out until she was dry. She had drained every last drop of your milk, too, it was only fair. You needed the sustenance.

You finished your breakfast and looked up at Sarah. She was smiling at you gently, like a mother. She lifted you out of her cleavage and brought you to her face. She leaned down, pursing her lips. You let out a squeak of fright, thinking she was going to toss you in her mouth and eat you like those strange fetishists asked in Pornhub videos. However, the only thing she did was to press her lips over your entire face and neck in a warm, gentle kiss. She withdrew her mouth and placed you back inside her cleavage, fluffing them up like pillows. You reached out and grabbed both her breasts, rubbing the soft skin. They were so soft and doughy, and some of the sexiest pairs you had seen on women since your normal life and size. You could get used to this.

‘Don’t worry, honey,’ said Sarah gently, patting you on the head with one finger as you nestled between her tits, getting ready to drift off. ‘I won't hurt you or let anyone else mess with you, I love you too much for that.’

‘W-What?’ you asked, both tired and disoriented from everything you had gone through. From shrinkage to breastfeeding and sucking pussy lips, you were not sure you could hear anything properly. You weren't sure if she had said I love you or that one of her friends did.

‘You heard me, Joe,’ said Sarah. ‘I love you. I know it sounds strange, but I've wanted you since the day I moved in, and I've had plenty of weird fetishes.’ She indicates you nuzzling her boobage. ‘Like this. I've wanted to shrink you down and make you my little boyfriend. That way you’d be pocket sized and I could take you anywhere. No one will refuse me entry thanks to my size, so you can tell me where you want to go for now.’

The two of you stare at each other for a moment, and then the ridiculousness of the situation dawns on you. You both burst into laughter at the same time, hers louder and somewhat deeper, yours softer and more high-pitched. The two of you laugh for several minutes, thinking of how absurd it would be if both of you ran around naked or otherwise in the normal world. You stuck between her breasts, your face peeking out of her cleavage, and her over a hundred feet tall, covering entire counties with one or two steps. If the two of you didn't become lab rats before long, it would be a miracle.

‘I think I’ll go to the kitchen first,’ you tell her as she starts walking out of the bedroom. ‘I’ll need you to refill your milk tanks since you’ve drained me a lot. And you might want to eat something too, you’ve only chewed on several litres of spunk since yesterday.

Sarah looks down at you with a roguish wink. ‘Since my transformation and yours, milk and warm cream from your cock will be enough sustenance from us. And I want my second morsel.’

You give a mock gasp and wail of protest as Sarah takes you out from her breasts and places you back down. She starts rubbing cheesecake on your cock again, bringing it out to almost forty feet in length and making your balls the size of a stabiliser ball in buildings. She takes out two syringes and injects the contents into her breasts, which swell up and start dripping with milk at the nipples. She leans forwards and offers you her right breast, her eyes shining with lust and love.

EDIT:- You latch on her nipple like the child you had become, sucking away on her sweet milky teat. Her creamy fluid fills you up. Your stomach bloated up a little from so much milk available in that giant, fleshy container of hers. She took her breast away from you and shoved your huge cock back into her mouth. As she sucked away, you experienced yet another round of intense pleasure from that amazingly skilled mouth. She wrapped her tongue around you, lapped away at your balls and shaft, and skilfully stroked your cock with her hands while sucking only on the tip. The teasing didn’t stop there, though. You felt close to blowing your load soon, but she stopped sucking at that point. What she did next was beyond any of your dreams. She let your cock flop out of her mouth, then brought those large, well-formed breasts to them. She wrapped her breasts around your painfully swollen cock, proceeding to use her hands to squish them together and envelop your cock fully. Even with a forty inch dick, her breasts were so large now they could easily cover up your penis. She spit out a large wad of giantess saliva all over your cock, moving her breasts up and down to spread the lubricant on them. She bent down and licked all over your cock so that it gleamed with natural lube. She winked at you and lowered her head to fully take your cock into her throat one final time. As she raised her head, she gave you a lewd grin with a mouthful of cock, showing you how much she loved sucking it. She raised her head off you slowly, letting some bubbles of spit rise out of her mouth and streams run down your shaft. Your balls started getting wet with the spit as she placed her tits around you and started jerking you off with them. Her firm tits squeezed against your cock, stimulating it as well as her mouth. You felt as if they were two soft melons encompassing your shaft, draining you of all cum. She continued lubing you up with spit while pushing those giant marshmallows of hers up and down on your shaft. Her nipples brushed against your balls each time, making you thrust your hips up in pleasure. Electric jolts went through your body each time those huge knockers pressed your shaft and moved all the way up to the tip. You felt an orgasm coming soon, but tried to hold it off to maximise your pleasure. Her technique and the softness of her tits were soon too much for you to bear. You cried out as you erupted all over her tits, the first orgasm of the day after you had become giantess and tiny lover. Thick, white cum flew out in long ropes from the end of your cock, splattering all over her melons to stain them white. A couple more ropes of cum jumped out from your urethra to decorate her face and shoulder, the rest flying over it to land on the carpet. You felt your cock shrinking at the same time, making you rise up once more to be stuck between her tits and hanging from them with it. You gave a grunt as you pushed your hips up to try and feel those luxurious breasts on you. A weaker spurt of cum flew out of your cock, landing on your thigh. After another thrust, a dribble of cum leaked out of you and flowed down the side of your shaft. Your cock shrank rapidly after each cumshot, making your body move up closer towards her. When you were done, you were dangling between her breasts. You flailed your arms and legs to find balance, she wasn't holding you up anymore. When your cock finally shrank back to its normal size, you were released from between those titties with a pop since they couldn't hold your shaft anymore. You fell towards the bed, your arms and legs thrashing helplessly, but, fortunately, you were much lighter than before. You landed very gently on the bed thanks to that, with zero casualties. Sarah smiled at you as she saw the sight of her cute baby boy lying on the bed. Her form towered over you, just as commanding in her presence as she had been when you were your normal sizes. She leaned down, hands on hips, and left a tender, loving kiss on the entirety of your face. You were completely covered from head to ankle in her lipstick, but you didn't care. You loved her, and she loved you just as much, if not more.

She was clearly a _giant_ sucker for you since the day you had met. You wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
